Spacetoon Maroc
Spacetoon Maroc '''(sometimes referred to as '''Space Toon or Spacetoon Channel) was a Morroco TV channel which began broadcasting on March 31, 2009, owned by Spacetoon International that specialised in animation and children's programs. Like Spacetoon English and Spacetoon Indonesia, the channel had ten planets, each with a different category of show. In April 1, 2018, the new inner planets were activated in the Spacetoon Planets. Logos 2009-2018 2018-2019 2019-present Languages *Arabic *English *Japanese Programming Planets Action *Gormiti: The Animated Series *Power Rangers Dino Charge (2016) *Power Rangers Dino Super Charge (2016–2017) *Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017–2018) *Power Rangers Best Morphes *Transformerse: Cyberverse *Armor Hero *Blazing Teens *Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do *Naruto *Iron Man (2009-2014) *Bakugan *Bakugan; Battle Planet *Dragon Ball *Samurai 7 *Detective Conan *LBX *Magic Kaito Sports *Beybattle Burst *Beybattle Burst Evolution *Beybattle Burst Turbo *Beyblade Metal Masters *Scan2Go *Tiger Mask *Beywheelz *Motorise *Inazuma Eleven *Inazuma Eleven Go! Adventure *Cyborg Kuro Chan *Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai *One Piece *Craig of the Creek *Zak Storm *Truck Town *Sonic Boom *Super Wings *The Moji Cons *Me and My Sisters *Ricky Zoom *Zig & Sharko Zomoruda *Hamtaro *Aisha Al-Maalouf *Jewelpet *Jewelpet Twinkle *Jewelpet Sunshine *Jewelpet: Magical Change *Jewelpet Happiness *Rimi *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *Masha and the Bear *My Little Pony *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *Rainbow Ruby *Cocotama *Emilli *True and the Rainbow Kingdom *Barbie DreamHouse *Doremi season 1 and 2, 3 Comedy *Tom and Jerry *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *Merrie Melodies VS Looney Tunes *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *The Looney Tunes Show *New Looney Tunes *Merrie Melodies and Looney Tunes *Scooby Doo *Scooby Doo Where are you? *What's New Scooby Doo *Scooby Doo & Guess who *The Scooby-Doo Show *Naruto DS *Doraemon *Mansour *Mcgee and me *Oggy and the Cockroaches Movies * Hamtaro and the seed rose * Hamtaro and Fictional stories * The Angry Birds Movie * Tom and Jerry The Movie * Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring * Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory * Detective Conan: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper * Detective Conan: The Fourteenth Target * Detective Conan: The Last Wizard of the Century * Detective Conan: Captured in Her Eyes * The Detective Conan Movie 22 Zero the Enforcer * The Detective Conan Movie 23 The Fist or Blue Shappire * Hope * Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico * Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword * Ice Age * Anastasia * Bartok * Team Hotwheels the Skills to Thrill! * Robots (2005) Science *Ben 10 Ultimate Challenge *Inspector Gadget (2015) *The Fixies Bon Bon *The Amazing World of Gumball *Care Bears *Fireman Sam *Bob The Builder *Rupert *Thomas and Friends *Doc McStuffins *Bubble Guppies *Team Umizoomi *Bing *Peanuts *Angry Birds Blues Abjad *Iftah Ya Simsim *Pocoyo *Barney and Friends *Mia Category:Spacetoon